vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meowkat
Who is Meowkat? Meowkat roleplays as a kinky and lewd cat girl and dancer in VRChat. She's an employee of sorts at The Golden Gator, where she occasionally works and provides exclusive intimate dances to it's clientele - for example lap-dances. History and Lore Having met occasionally previously she was recruited by Roflgator and Foreigner on Nov 21st, 2018 as a kind of "anti-orbiter system" when they were looking for new recruits for the bar. After their adventuring together she gave Spellboy a birthday present to remember - an intimate dance. On Jan 16th, she gave TheBigMeech an intimate lap-dance while introducing him to VRChat for the first time and stole his ERP virginity at the same time. When they met again on Feb 17th Meech acted noticeably shy towards her. On Mar 1st "Rob" Roflgator asked her to give an intimate birthday dance for CDMan similar to what she had offered before but this time - contrary to previous occasions - she declined for the first time. She explained that she and Kibby were together, hinting at intentions of remaining faithful towards him. Probably finding this out of place - or wanting to use her for further dances to his customers - Rob confronted them both and questioned Kibby about restricting her. He explained to Kibby that trying to nail her down would ultimately cause them to loose interest in each-other, leading to an end in their relationship. "Let her screw around!" he said, encouraging her cat spirit to be able to "roam free". Rob eventually gave up his critique towards them getting together and suggested that she should change her neck collar to say "Kibby" and give him a leash for him to walk around with her - stringing both of them together. On April 4th, Kibby revealed that he and Meowkat were engaged. Kibby invited Roflgator to their wedding and extended the offer to Ikumi to be their bridesmaid. s slutty cousin|thumb]] Alternate roleplaying personas Java's slutty cousin When Java introduced Abbey to his family on Feb 26th, 2019 she was recruited to act as a "hired actor" and be a part of Javas surrogate family. She played the part well, maybe too good. Trivia *She's known for her signature upside down booty-shake when offering lap-dances. *On occasion she's acted as an "anti-orbiter system" for Roflgator when he visits public worlds looking for women to recruit to his bar. Being an "anti-orbiter system" means that she acts "sexually" in order to distract and pull guys away from other girls - enabling Roflgator to move in and talk to them without being interrupted. *Roflgator rudely (but from his point-of-view endearingly) calls her various prostitution related slurs as nicknames. *She was adopted by Roflgator as a daughter since he intends to "set her on the right path". **Roflgator is her "Papa" - Kibby is her "Daddy", be careful not to mix those two up... **Roflgators wife Ikumi does not like her. Links and video clips *Twitch Video Clip - An "orbit" begins to form in the wild around Meowkat *YouTube archived VOD - Giving Spellboy a birthday dance with Shrimp watching... *Twitch Video Clip - Meowkats upside-down booty shake interrupts a conversation *Twitch Video Clip - Giving TheBigMeech an intimate dance part 1 part 2 *Twitch Video Clip - Meowkat didn't choose this life *Twitch Video Clip - Kibby and Meowkat *Twitch Video Clip - Meowkat offers Roflgator some advice Gallery Rofl Nov 21st 1 MeowKat14.jpg|Older avatar Rofl Nov 21st 2 Foreigner and MeowKat14.jpg|Meeting Roflgator and Foreigner. Rofl Nov 21st 4 MeowKat14.jpg|Recruited to act as an anti-orbiter system by Roflgator while he was looking for new talent to his bar. Rofl 2nd Jan 6 MeowKat14.jpg|One of Meowkats dancing avatars Rofl 2nd Jan 11 Alex MeowKat and Hachiko.jpg|Giving Roflgators friend Alexandre a private dance while Hachiko - his date - looks on. Rofl 2nd Jan 12 MeowKat Alex and Kibby the Block.jpg|Kibby interrupting Rofl Jan 16th 35 Meech and MeowKat.jpg|Offering Meech a special intimate dance Rofl Jan 16th 36 Kibby the cuck interrupts Meech and Meowkats ERP.jpg|Kibby taking a closeup view of Meowkat and Meech. Rofl Jan 16th 35 MeowKat gives Meech a lapdance.jpg|Giving TheBigMeech a kinky dance Rofl Feb 17th 11 MeowKat.jpg|MeowKat Rofl Feb 17th 12 MeowKat and Meech.jpg|With Meech. Rofl Feb 17th 19 Opening show Mr Killshow dancing raptor (Foreigner) and Meowkat.jpg|Dancing before a battle arena match together with Mr Killshow Rofl Feb 17th 22 Meowkat and Klaatu.jpg|Klaatu watching Meowkat dancing before a match in the Battle Arena Rofl Feb 26th 30 Slutty cousin (Meowkat)..jpg|Portraying Javas slutty cousin Rofl Feb 26th 33 Abbey meets Javas fake Slutty cousin (Meowkat).jpg|Portraying Javas slutty cousin when Abbey was introduced to his family Rofl Feb 27th 7 Tanner and Meowkat.jpg|Fed a polish sausage by Tanner Rofl Feb 27th 8 Tanner and Meowkat.jpg|Fed a polish sausage by Tanner Rofl Mar 1st 8 Kibby and Meowkat.jpg|Together with Kibby at The Golden Gator Rofl Mar 1st 17 Meowkat.jpg|Chatting with Roflgator at the 8est store Rofl April 5th 1 MeowKat.jpg|Meowkat in The Great Pug Category:People Category:Characters Category:Neko